


a scenic world

by unmitigatedgall (thekasems)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Art, Canon-Typical Foolishness, Character Study, Data's Emotion Chip (Star Trek), Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Alternating, Playlist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekasems/pseuds/unmitigatedgall
Summary: “Do you mind if I eat while we work? I’m starving.” Data produced a list of the effects of starvation on the human body (weight loss, fatigue, muscle wasting, organ damage) and opened his mouth to urge Geordi to see Dr. Crusher immediately. “I was so busy today that I forgot to eat lunch.” Data closed his mouth. Mere hyperbole.“I do not mind,” he replied. “Do you require a beverage? I believe Guinan programmed a new Zamonian cocktail into the replicators. It is very popular among the crew.”“Ah, maybe later.” Geordi chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, most likely indicating a positive reaction to Data’s politeness. He had been working on humanizing his manner, and offering a beverage was considered one of the basic elements of hospitality. “Glass of water would be nice, though.” Data further refined his theory. Perhaps the lieutenant did not consume syntheholic beverages.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	1. Scenic World

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is a daforge emotion chip fic. it's going to alternate perspectives between data and geordi. i am not sure yet exactly how many chapters it will have, but i am structuring it around a playlist which currently has 20 songs, and there will be 1 song associated with each chapter. the reason i am doing all of this is that i am a control freak who is not content to simply create a daforge playlist and let other people interpret it as they wish, but rather i insist on telling you the exact meaning behind the inclusion of each song, at length. i will link to the full playlist when it is finalized, but for now i will link to each song on youtube.

#  [♬ A SCENIC WORLD ♬](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6CJKkzDCVq8EeuD8H6eWSx?si=hIhbngyWTV2G15idNexLSw)

* * *

_when i feel alive  
_ _i try to imagine a careless life  
_ _a scenic world where the sunsets are all  
_ [_breathtaking_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mUnorrfc77w)

* * *

At 1634 hours, Data sat patiently at the table near the entrance to his quarters, waiting for Lieutenant La Forge to arrive. They had planned another painting lesson for Data (his second to date) seven days in advance, to begin at 1630 hours. Geordi was now 253 seconds late.

Data did not mind his new friend’s tardiness. All Starfleet officers valued punctuality, and no one more so than an android with digital timing; however, he understood that Geordi was likely attending to his work. Punctuality was important, but it was even more important for Starfleet officers to prioritize the completion of their professional duties over the pursuit of leisure activities. And while Commander Riker had recently remarked that Data approached his hobbies as seriously as if they were professional duties, in truth painting was a mere leisure activity. Data composed a list of possible tasks to be completed, situations on the bridge, or orders from Captain Picard which could cause a delay; then eliminated the ones which were exceedingly improbable; then eliminated the ones which were unlikely to involve the lieutenant himself. He determined there were six tasks or situations which were most likely to be occupying his friend’s time and attention. Geordi was now 254 seconds late.

The door chimed.

“Enter.”

The doors slid open and Geordi walked in; Data stood from his chair.

“Hello, Lieutenant. Come in.” Although Geordi was already inside his quarters, Data had often heard humans use the phrase less as a command and more to indicate a friendly reception.

“Hey, Data. Sorry, I know I’m a few minutes late,” Geordi said as he made his way to the opposite side of the room, where Data had set up two easels. He set a bag down on the sofa, possibly containing additional materials for their lesson. Although Data had replicated numerous brushes, paints, and canvases specially for their lessons, Geordi chose last time to bring an old paintbrush belonging to Ensign Vidal which, according to the ensign, was lucky. “McNally just had a baby and he was showing us all pictures for about 25 minutes.”

Data struck all six remaining items from his list, the true explanation for the lieutenant’s tardiness (which could not have been predicted) having been discovered. “That is alright. There are still 56 minutes remaining for our lesson.”

Geordi chuckled. “Well, then, we’d better get to work. What’ll it be today?”

At their first lesson, Data had looked to Geordi after nearly every brushstroke, seeking instruction, correction, or direction, which the lieutenant refused to give (“It’s up to you,” he insisted). He did not want his new friend to lose patience with him, so for his next lesson, he made sure that he had planned in advance _exactly_ what he would paint and how.

“I will be painting a dual sunset, as seen from the circumbinary planet Amicis IV. It is considered an exceptionally beautiful occurrence on an exceptionally beautiful planet.”

“Sounds lovely,” Geordi said, pulling something from his bag—a sandwich. Data struck his earlier hypothesis. “Do you mind if I eat while we work? I’m starving.” Data produced a list of the effects of starvation on the human body (weight loss, fatigue, muscle wasting, organ damage) and opened his mouth to urge Geordi to see Dr. Crusher immediately. “I was so busy today that I forgot to eat lunch.” Data closed his mouth. Mere hyperbole.

“I do not mind,” he replied. “Do you require a beverage? I believe Guinan programmed a new Zamonian cocktail into the replicators. It is very popular among the crew.”

“Ah, maybe later.” Geordi chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, most likely indicating a positive reaction to Data’s politeness. He had been working on humanizing his manner, and offering a beverage was considered one of the basic elements of hospitality. “Glass of water would be nice, though.” Data further refined his theory. Perhaps the lieutenant did not consume syntheholic beverages.

* * *

By 1716 hours, Data’s landscape was nearly complete: the top half of the canvas painted in the warm pinks, oranges, and yellows of the binary suns; the bottom half painted in the icy blues and silvers of the frozen, untouched planet.

“That looks great, Data,” Geordi said. “It almost looks like a photograph.”

“Thank you, Geordi.”

“I always liked sunsets,” Geordi said. “Mogadishu is right near the equator, so we got a lot of intense, direct sunlight. A lot of UV rays. It could be overwhelming, so it was kinda nice when the sun went down.”

“You are able to perceive much more radiation than the average human,” Data agreed. “Perhaps it caused sensory overload.”

“Yeah, it was especially hard when I was younger. I got my first VISOR when I was five, so—” Geordi looked over at Data’s painting again and set down his own brush. “Seriously, Data, that looks really, _really_ good. Have you been practicing since last time?”

Data continued painting. “I have not. However, I was inadequately prepared for our last session. This time, I selected an image from the computer database beforehand, so that I would be able to reproduce the landscape more effectively, and would not require instruction.”

Geordi sighed and crossed his arms—most likely indicating displeasure. Data put on a puzzled expression.

“Data, we were trying to test your _creativity_. Not just your ability to reproduce a photograph.”

Data looked back at his painting, a precise replication of the image he’d taken from the computer database. “I apologize, Lieutenant. I believe I misunderstood the objective.”

Geordi resumed work on his own painting: a representation of a large library, which Data recognized from the Academy. The proportions were skewed, the brushstrokes imprecise, the colors inconsistent; and yet, Data realized, there was a far greater element of _creativity_ in this painting than in his own, despite its apparent flaws. “That’s okay. This is only our second lesson. But next time, no copying, okay? Next time we’ll try for pure creativity.”

Data made a mental note in his positronic brain, scheduling his third lesson with the lieutenant for seven days from now (Stardate 41365.9), at 1630 hours. “I look forward to it,” he said, an expression he had heard from crew mates, indicating assent to future plans.

Geordi smiled widely.

* * *


	2. What Is Love?

* * *

_i give you my love but you don't care_   
_so what is right? and what is wrong?_   
_[just give me a sign](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XuQQOInbF88) _

* * *

As he materialized on the transporter pad, Geordi watched the familiar lights dancing and flickering around. The effect lasted only a few seconds before the lights stilled and dulled, and the more muted colors and sharper shapes of the Enterprise-D’s transporter room revealed themselves.

One large spot of light, however, did not dissipate. Geordi blinked, frowned, then frowned further at the fact that he _could_ frown: if he were stalled in the matter stream, he would be paralyzed. If it was not a transporter issue, it could be an issue with his VISOR, but it was one he’d never had before.

“Lieutenant La Forge,” the light said. “Welcome aboard.”

Geordi blinked again, not paralyzed but frozen in confusion. “Hi,” he said dumbly, then cleared his throat. “Uh, I mean, Lieutenant La Forge, reporting for duty… sir?”

 _Oh, of course_ , he realized. An android with a positronic neural net would give off a different radiation signature than humans. This must be—

“—Lieutenant Commander Data, Second Officer and Chief Operations Officer aboard the Enterprise. I will be…”

Geordi adjusted his focus, trying to see past the aura and make out the details of Data’s appearance. On the visible spectrum, he could see that Data had nearly-white skin and nearly-black hair, which was slicked back, away from his face. His eyes were light. He looked tall-ish (though most people did to Geordi), and strong. But around his entire body, around every feature Geordi could make out, there was this _glow_ —fainter now that he had refocused his VISOR, but still impossible to miss.

“...bridge at 0800 hours. Ensign Jae will show you to your quarters.” Then Data turned and left, without so much as a handshake or even a curt nod.

With Data’s aura gone from the room, Geordi finally noticed a young woman with short hair standing near the transporter, looking at him expectantly. He stepped off the pad and tried to straighten his unwrinkled uniform, hoping his disorientation and awkwardness might go unnoticed by the ensign and the transporter chief.

“Bit of a bumpy ride?” the transporter chief asked. No such luck, apparently. “Sorry about that. Miles O’Brien,” he said, offering a hand.

“Geordi La Forge. And no, not at all,” Geordi said, shaking it. “I just remembered that I left the oven on.”

* * *

Geordi and Will Riker had served on the USS Hood together, and transferred to the Enterprise at the same time. They had been friendly but not especially close during their time on the Hood; however, once it was confirmed that they would both be transferring to Starfleet’s flagship, they found themselves chatting more regularly, both men thinking it would be nice to have at least one familiar face in their new environment.

“What do you think of this?” Riker asked him early one morning over coffee, handing over the PADD he had been looking at. “Picard’s second officer. He’s an android.”

“An android?” He picked up the PADD and recognized the portrait on the file immediately. “Wait a minute—I know him!”

Riker looked surprised. “You do?”

“Yeah! Well, no. I know _of_ him. I mean, I’ve heard about him, and I’ve read about him. A little bit. You know, his eyes are amazing—he can measure precise distances unaided, I mean down to the micrometer. His whole neural net is amazing, really. And to create a being so complex, with all the intelligence and memory and power of a machine, yet so _alive…_ ” Geordi stopped, realizing that he had planted both elbows on the table and was leaning so far toward Riker that his hand gestures ran the risk of hitting the other man in the face. He leaned back in his chair, pretending to adjust his VISOR just to find something to do with his hands. “Well, Dr. Soong must have been an incredible man. An incredible scientist.”

“Uh-huh,” Riker said, breaking into a grin.

* * *

Once they had solved the mystery of Farpoint Station and neutralized—if only temporarily—the threat of the Q, the wired-but-exhausted crew was finally able to breathe. Riker and Captain Picard were both able to let their shoulders down a bit, and to have their first casual conversation. Tasha Yar, the security chief, became noticeably sunnier when she was not facing off against the Q. Lieutenant Worf was essentially the same.

As for Geordi, he was finally able to focus on the haloed being next to him on the bridge.

He tried to be subtle, he really did; but Geordi was not known for his subtlety. Neither, for that matter, was Mr. Data.

“Lieutenant, is there something you wish to ask me?”

Geordi startled. “Uh—”

“You have looked at me 47 times over the last hour. Am I distracting you?”

If it had come from any other crew mate, Geordi would have withered at such a rebuke; but, coming from Data, he reasoned, it was a perfectly earnest question. Nevertheless, he turned around in his chair to see if anyone else seemed to have heard it. Picard, Riker and Troi were engaged in their own conversation, and the rest of the bridge crew seemed absorbed in their work. Geordi breathed a sigh of relief and thanked Soong that Data had a relatively soft voice.

“I’m sorry, Commander,” Geordi said. “It’s just…” _The halo of light that surrounds you is so fascinating, I can’t take my eyes off it_. “It’s an honor to be serving with you, sir.”

Data blinked, and though the silence between them lasted only a couple of seconds, to Geordi, it felt like an hour. “Thank you, Lieutenant,” the android said, and then resumed work at his station without another word.

Geordi could feel his cheeks burning in embarrassment, and turned around one more time to make sure that nobody had witnessed their awkward exchange. He made brief eye contact with Riker, who raised his eyebrows inquisitively but did not seem to have overheard. Finally, he settled back into his seat and focused himself completely on the screen in front of him, fighting the urge even to crack his neck, until the glow emanating from his left periphery had dimmed to the slightest shimmer.

* * *

Geordi recovered from his mortification soon enough—there was little room for awkwardness among crew mates on the bridge of a starship—and found himself getting used to the aura that Data emitted. After all, the rest of the crew seemed hardly to notice it.

It took only a very short time aboard the Enterprise for anyone to discover that Captain Picard was a sophisticated consumer of art, and one day he was holding court on the merits of impressionism, or maybe expressionism, or expressivism—Geordi didn’t know much about art. Though he was mostly tuning the discussion out, he smiled faintly as he could hear Data reciting a list of the most acclaimed practitioners of the style, along with their dates of birth and death and their most notable contributions. He heard Picard cut Data off, something the commander appeared to be used to, and heard Riker join the conversation, too, the three men’s voices creating pleasant background noise as he worked.

“What do you say, Geordi?” Riker said.

“Hm? Sorry, I didn’t catch that last part,” Geordi replied.

“Well, we were talking about whether or not an android could be creative. Data said he’d be interested in learning to paint, and I told him you were quite the painter yourself.”

Geordi’s mouth dropped open. He knew Riker too well to think the man had simply confused him with somebody else. “Uh…”

Riker waved his hand. “He’s too modest. You couldn’t find a better teacher, Data.”

Data turned to Geordi, his face expressionless. “If it is not too much of an imposition, Lieutenant.”

Geordi looked at Riker, who was beaming like a jackass, and then back at Data, whose halo suddenly seemed overpowering again. “No, I’d… love to.”

“I will determine an optimal time based on both of our shift schedules, with your confirmation.” Geordi nodded. At least this would give him some time to think it— “Is 1630 hours tomorrow afternoon acceptable?”

He really couldn’t get away with anything when Data was around. “I look forward to it.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> i am [unmitigatedgall](https://unmitigatedgall.tumblr.com/post/635273255203274752/eyes-emoji) on tumblr. thank you for reading!


End file.
